Torn to Shreds
Torn to Shreds '''is the sixth case of The World Edition. It is set in Rome, Italy. Case Background Cassie demanded that Bella Forte should help with protecting the Aureulo family as Bella's family knew them. In the Aurelo palace, Queen Florence Aureulo was found in her royal chambers, she had been injected with a syringe. Millie confirmed that the killer had used potassium chloride to inject her, causing her to go into cardiac arrest, Chebet worked out that the killer had to have been part of the royal committee (either a servant or family member) otherwise they would have been spotted. At the end of the investigation, Jacinta Portolo, Florence's lady's maid, was revealed to have killed Florence. When asked why, Jacinta said that Florence often got ragingly drunk, and would lash out at Jacinta and Aaalana. One day, Aaalana came to Jacinta, and revealed that Florence was abdicating, and so she would become queen. Jacinta didn't want this to happen as Aaalana was Jacinta's friend and she didn't want to lose her. So she tricked Queen Florence into her chambers with a note, and crept up on her and injected her with potassium chloride, sending her into cardiac arrest, and left her. Judge Borton sentenced Jacinta to life imprisonment, Aaalana and the now current king, Prince Naveen Aureulo were distraught to losing their mother and friend. And demanded for them not to visit the royal palace until further notice. After the investigation, the team decided to speak to Lianna Helano, who said that she wanted to make a special drink named after Queen Florence, but, she had lost the recipe. The team searched the bistro, and found a torn scrap of paper, with it the recipe. The team sent it to Lianna, who thanked them with a burger. Then, when speaking to Prince Naveen, who said that he didn't want to be spoken to, said that he was much to busy looking after Aaalana, she was sick, and had misplaced her medicine in Florence's chambers. There they found the medicine, they returned it to Aaalana and Naveen, who thanked them. Chief Lo said that that the team needed to get ready as the were going to Sweden next. Victim * '''Queen Florence Aureulo Murder Weapon * Potassium Chloride Killer * Jacinta Portolo Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats lasagna. * This suspect is a member of the royal committee. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats lasagna. * The suspect is part of the royal committee. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. * This suspect wears yellow. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats lasagna. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect wears yellow. Suspect's Profile * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Profile * This suspect eats lasagna. * This suspect drinks coffee. Suspect's Appearance * This suspect has brown hair. Killer's Profile * The killer eats lasagna. * The killer is part of the royal committee. * The killer drinks coffee. * The killer has brown hair. * The killer wears yellow. Crime Scenes Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Europe (Kit) Category:Kit0804's things Category:Cases made by Kit0804